The adventures of Professor Layton and his companions
by KilljoyPhandom
Summary: The Professor and a few friends go on crazy, weird adventures! [Not good with summary.. So enjoy! R&R!)
1. The Baseball game

**A/N: Well, here's one of my horrible fanfictions, written at 2:30. This is really, really stupid, and I don't know why I wrote it. Review if you enjoy this madness of a fanfiction I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Professor Layton, or any of it's characters. The incredibly awesome level-5 does.**

One day, Luke, Flora, Clive and the Professor were all crammed into the Laytonmobile, going to a baseball game.

"PROFESSAAAAHH, TELL ME A STORY ABOUT BASEBALLLLL!" Luke whined.

"LUKE SHUT UP, WE'RE ALREADY GOING TO A BASEBALL GAME!" Layton shouted, throwing a shoe at Luke, which hit him in the eye.

"OWW! MY EYE!" Luke screamed, and started crying.

"MY PRECIOUS SHOE!" Clive yelled, and started crying along with Luke.

"PROFESSORRRRR, TELL CLIVE TO SHUT UPP!" Flora screamed.

"ENOUGH EVERYONE! WE'RE AT THE BASEBALL GAME. SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF THE CAR! AND PLEASE, TRY TO BEHAVE!" Layton shouted, parking the car and getting out.

"YAY! BASEBALL!" Luke shouted.

They found some places to sit, and sat down to watch the game.

"PROFESSAH, I'M HUNGRRYY!" Luke shouted.

"CLIVE, TAKE LUKE AND FLORA TO GO GET SOME FOOD." Layton said, handing Clive 30 bucks.

"FINE! BUT I'M NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT. COME ON, KIDS." Clive said, grabbing Luke and Flora's hands and dragging them to the food stand.

A few minutes later, they returned, food in hand.

"PROFESSOR, HERE'S YOUR HOTDOG!" Clive shouted, throwing a hotdog at the Professor.

"Thank you, Clive. Did you save any money?" Layton asked, taking a bite of his hotdog.

"Yes, I saved 10 dollars. But I used it to buy this!" Clive exclaimed, spinning around and changing into a maids outfit.

"CLIVE, WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU BUY THAT?!" Layton shouted.

Clive posed, and danced around. "BECAUSE, IT MAKES ME LOOK HAWT!" Clive shouted.

"PROFESSORRR, CAN I DRAW CLIVE LIKE A FRENCH GIRL? HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S A FRENCH MAID!" Luke shouted.

Flora giggled. "CLIVE AND LUKE, SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-" Flora began, but got hit in the head with a baseball.

"YAY! THANK YOU FOR KNOCKING HER OUT!" Luke shouted happily.

"OH GREAT, NOW SHE'S NOT GONNA WAKE UP FOR A FEW HOURS. WHAT THE HECK DO WE DO NOW?" Clive shouted.

"Hmm. I have an idea." Layton said.

They carried Flora out to the Laytonmobile and put her in there. They then got into the car, and drove home.

And they all lived happily ever after.

Clive got a job as a maid, Luke drew Clive as a French girl, Flora woke up and proceeded to puke all over the Professor, and the Professor never got to finish his hotdog.

The end.


	2. The pool

One bright sunny day, the Professor had decided to take Clive, Luke and Flora to the pool.

"PROFESSAHH, ARE WE THERE YET?!" Luke shouted.

"No, Luke. Not yet." Layton said calmly.

"PROFESSOOORRR, I HAVE TO GO PEE!" Clive exclaimed.

"WELL, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO HOLD IT!" Layton screamed back at Clive.

"Professor, can we listen to some music?" Flora asked.

Layton smiled at the young girl. "Of course, my dear. What kind of music do you want to listen to?" Layton asked.

"I WANT TO LISTEN TO BARNEY!" Clive shouted.

"SHUT UP CLIVE! I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!" Layton screamed.

Clive started crying. "Everyone hates me!"

"I want to listen to One Direction, Professor!" Flora said, putting in a One Direction cd, and turning the volume up.

Luke started singing along. "BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY EL-" But Clive slapped him.

"SHUT UP, LUKE!" Clive screamed.

Luke started crying, and puked on Clive.

"EWH!" Clive shouted.

"We're here. Everyone gather up your things, and I'll pay to get us in." Layton said, getting out of the car and going to pay.

Luke, Clive and Flora gathered their things, and went in.

"I CALL TO SIT NEXT TO THE PROFESSOR!" Clive shouted.

"WELL, I DON'T WANT TO SIT NEXT TO YOU, CLIVE! I WANT TO SIT NEXT TO LUKE!" Layton shouted, moving his things to the chair next to Luke.

Clive started crying again. "FINE! I'M GOING TO GET INTO THE POOL!" Clive shouted, and went to go get into the pool.

Flora and Luke followed, as the Professor sat down to read a newspaper.

"PROFESSAH, SOMEBODY PEED IN THE POOL!" Luke shouted.

The Professor looked up from his newspaper and glared at Clive.

"CLIVE, DID YOU PEE IN THE POOL?!"

Clive looked guilty. "NO, I DID NOT! IT WAS HER!" Clive said, pointing at Flora.

"NO IT WASNT! FLORA WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Layton shouted angrily.

Layton jumped into the pool, and dragged Clive out.

"Clive, for peeing in the pool, and blaming it on Flora, I'm going to spank you and give you a 10 minute time out." Layton said, sitting down on the chair, putting Clive over his knee.

Clive started screaming. "HELP, THIS MAN IS TRYING TO HIT ME!"

A few minutes later...

"CLIVE, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT US KICKED OUT! Luke screamed, slapping Clive.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO GET SPANKED BY THE PROFESSOR!" Clive shouted, starting to cry.

"ENOUGH! LET'S JUST GET IN THE CAR AND GO HOME!" Layton exclaimed, getting into the Laytonmobile.

So, in the end, they went home, and the Professor eventually spanked Clive.

The end.


	3. The movie

One night, Luke, Flora, Clive and the Professor, were all snuggled on the couch, getting ready to choose what movie to watch. When suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Luke exclaimed, getting up from the couch.

As he opened the door, Emmy walked in and sat down on the couch.

"I'M HERE TO SLEEP OVER!" Emmy yelled. "I BROUGHT A DVD!"

Layton smiled. "Great! What DVD did you bring, Emmy?" Layton asked.

"I BROUGHT BARNEY!" Emmy screeched, getting up and putting in the DVD, and sitting back down.

"YAY, BARNEY!" Clive screamed, giggling like a little girl.

Luke started singing the Barney song. "I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE M-" But Clive slapped him.

"SHUT UP, LUKE! NOBODY CAN SING THE BARNEY SONG EXCEPT BARNEY!" Clive shouted.

Luke started crying, and jumped on Flora's lap. "FLORA, HUG ME! NOBODY LOVES ME ANYMORE!" Luke wailed.

Flora sighed, and hugged Luke. "CLIVE, APOLOGIZE TO LUKE BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT A WINDOW." Flora screamed, slapping Clive.

"PROFESSOR, FLORA HIT MEEEE!" Clive cried.

"ENOUGH!" Layton screamed. "We're going to watch: The history of Puzzles: Where it all began!" Layton said, taking out the Barney DVD and putting the other DVD in.

Everyone groaned.

"PROFESSORRR, I DON'T WANT TO WATCH THIS!" Emmy whined.

Layton glared at Emmy. "WELL WE'RE GOING TO WATCH IT ANYWAY. SO SHUT UP!" Layton screamed, throwing popcorn at Emmy.

Emmy threw some back at the Professor, and Luke screamed.

"POPCORN FIGHT!"

A few minutes later, after the popcorn fight was finished, they convinced the Professor to let them watch Frozen.

"Clive, will you please clean up all this popcorn?" Layton asked.

"GET YOUR STUPID LAZY CLEANING LADY TO DO IT!" Clive screamed.

Rosa appeared, and slapped him.

"Stupid boy." Rosa muttered, as she began cleaning up the popcorn.

They all lived happily ever after.

The end.


	4. The Library

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 4! And yes, I know Emmy's middle name isn't Louise, but I felt like she needed a middle name when Layton yelled at her.**

**I hope you enjoy the weirdness. c: R&amp;R and I'll give you all 100 Picarats!**

* * *

One day, Luke, Flora, Emmy, Clive and the Professor, were walking to the Library.

"PROFESSAH LOOK!" Luke shouted. "A SQUIRREL! I WANNA CHASE IT!" And with that, Luke took off chasing the squirrel

"LUKE, GET BACK HERE!" Clive shouted, taking off after Luke.

Layton sighed. "I suppose they'll meet us there. Come on, you three." Layton said.

So they entered the library, and Flora went off to look for a cookbook.

All of a sudden, the Professor felt the need to shout out his love for Emmy.

"EMMY ALTAVA, I LOVE YOU!" Layton shouts, getting a warning glare from the librarian.

"Professor, I love you too!" Emmy says, as they begin to make out.

Meanwhile, Clive and Luke had found the squirrel, and were bringing it into the library.

"Luke, are you sure we should bring this squirrel in here?" Clive asked, unsure.

"Of course, Clive. Edwardo needs to come in here anyway." Luke said, as they entered the library with Edwardo in Luke's manpurse.

As soon as they were inside, Edwardo ran off.

"EDWARDOOOO NOOO!" Luke said, getting down on his knees and looking at the sky.

Clive felt the need to grab a fan, and make it blow Luke's hair.

"WEE! LOOK AT YOUR SHINY HAIR GOOO!" Clive screeched.

"EDWARDOOOOO!" Luke wailed, rolling around on the floor.

"EMMY COME BACKK!" Layton shouted, chasing after Emmy.

Emmy was running away from Layton, with his top hat in her arms.

"NEVAR, I HAVE YOUR TOP HAT AND I'M NEVER GIVING IT BACK!" Emmy shouted, knocking a bookshelf over.

She scared Edwardo so bad, he jumped onto the librarians head and pooped.

A few minutes later...

"EMMY LOUISE ALTAVA, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STOLE MY TOP HAT." Layton screeched.

"WHY DONT YOU HIT HER PROFESSAH?!" Luke cried.

"Because, Luke, a gentleman never hits a lady." Layton said, slapping Luke.

So in the end, they were banned from the library, Edwardo pooped on Clive, Emmy and the Professor continued their makeout session, and Flora got a cookbook to cook dinner.

THE END!


	5. The date

**A/N: Well, hey guys! I'm really sorry for writing this horrible chapter. It's weird, but I really wanted to update.**

**So if you like it, R&amp;R or whatever.. BYE! c:**

* * *

One night, the Professor had decided to take Emmy on a date. So they decided to go to Pizza Hut.

"Alright Emmy, what do you usually get on your pizza?" Layton asked.

Emmy thought for a moment. "Well, I usually just get cheese if that's okay with you." Emmy said, putting her menu down.

Layton smiled and nodded. "Of course, my dear. That's fine with me." Layton said.

So they ordered, and a few minutes later, the waitress brought their pizza.

All of a sudden, Flora, Clive and Luke walk in, and sit down at the table.

"PROFESSAAAHHH, I MISSED YOU! CAN I HAVE SOME PIZZA?!" Luke screeched, taking a slice of pizza.

Clive sighed. "We chased him all the way here..."

Flora got up, and went to the salad bar and got a huge salad.

"PROFESSORRRRR, THEY DON'T HAVE ANY PEANUT BUTTER HERE!" Flora wailed.

"Guys! Me and the Professor wanted to be alone tonight..." Emmy said, giving the Professor a look.

"Uhm, yes she's right everyone. Can you all go home?" Layton asked.

But all of a sudden, Barney appeared.

"HEY KIDS! LET'S SING THE BARNEY SONG!" Barney screamed.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S BARNEY! AAAH!" Clive shouted, getting up and running over to Barney.

"BARNEY, I LOVE YOU!" Clive screamed, hugging Barney.

Flora threw her salad at Clive and Barney.

"I WANT PEANUT BUTTER BARNEY!" Flora screeched.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Layton screamed angrily.

Everyone except Luke, who was still stuffing his face looked up.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE AND GO HOME!" Layton yelled, pointing at the door.

Barney went over and slapped him.

"BRO, YOU GET OUT. THIS IS MY TURF." Barney said, pulling out a sword from who- knows-where.

Layton pulled a sword out from under his hat.

"LET'S GO, BARNEY!"

So, the Professor fought with Barney and won, Luke threw up from eating too much pizza, Clive passed out from meeting Barney, and Flora never got peanut butter.

The end! c:


	6. The beach

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I just got MM and I've been busy playing it.. So enjoy this chapter! C:**

* * *

One lovely day, the gang decided to go to the beach.

"PROFESSAH, CAN I GO GET IN THE OCEAN?" Luke screeched.

"I DON'T CARE. LEAVE ME AND EMMY TO OUR LOVELY LUNCH DATE!" Layton shouted.

Luke ran over, and got into the water.

"PROFESSOOORRRR, ME AND CLIVE WANNA GO SNORKELING!" Flora whined.

Layton sighed. "FINE, YOU MAY GO SNORKELING. BUT DON'T COME CRYING TO ME IF A SHARK BITES YOU IN THE ASS." Layton warned.

Flora and Clive nodded, and ran off.

Emmy chuckled. "You've got your hands full, Hershel."

Layton smiled and nodded. "I know. But I love them to death.." Layton said, sighing.

All of a sudden, Luke was screaming. "PROFESSAH, PROFESSAH THERE'S A SHARK DRESSED LIKE BARNEY!" Luke screamed, flailing his arms.

Clive came running over. "BARNEY?! WHERE'S BARNEY!" Clive shouted, jumping into the water.

"CLIVE NOOOO!" Flora screamed, crying.

"NEVER FEAR, BARNEY THE LIFE GUARD IS HERE!" Barney shouted, and jumped in.

A few seconds later, he came out of the water carrying Clive and Luke.

Clive was giggling like a little school girl.

"EEEP! Thank you for rescuing me, Barney!" Clive said, blushing.

Barney hugged him. "No problem, child! Now, Barney is off to go rescue more kids. Farewell!" Barney shouted, flying away.

Layton and Emmy could only stare.

"KIDS WE'RE GOING HOME. EVERYONE INTO THE CAR."

And everyone went home. The end!


	7. The amusement park

One day, Luke, Emmy, Clive and the Professor, had decided to go to an amusement park.

"Alright everyone, we're here!" The Professor shouted, and parked the car.

Everyone got out, and paid to get in.

They looked around with amazement, wondering what to do first.

"PROFESSAH, I WANNA RIDE ON THE ROLLERCOASTER!" Luke screeched.

Layton took Emmy's hand, and looked at Luke.

"Fine. Clive, Flora, keep an eye on him. Me and Emmy are going on the Tunnel of Love. Meet us at the front gate in 3 hours. Have fun!" Layton said, and took off with Emmy.

Clive looked around and saw a Barney themed ride, and screamed.

"OH MY GOD I HAVE TO GO ON THIS RIDE!" Clive shouted, and ran off.

"CLIVE, WAIT!" Flora screamed, trailing behind him.

Luke sighed, and walked to get in line for the rollercoaster.

All of a sudden, Barney walked up to him, and whispered in his ear.

"Hey, kid. You want some candy?" Barney whispered, and pulled candy out of his ear.

Luke stared, wide-eyed.

"I'm not supposed to take candy from strangers!" Luke shouted.

Barney started to unwrap the candy.

"You're gonna eat it, you little twerp!" Barney shouted.

Luke opened his mouth, and screamed as loud as he could. "PROFESSAHH! CLIVE! BARNEY IS TRYING TO MAKE ME EAT CANDY!"

A few seconds later, Clive and the Professor rushed over.

"LUKE MAH BOI, IT'S OKAY, CAUSE I CHALLENGE BARNEY TO A RAP-OFF!" Layton shouted, spinning around and changing into rapper clothes.

Barney gasped, and threw a piece of candy at him.

"I'LL NEVER RAP, PROFESSOR LAYTON! NEVERRR!" Barney shouted, and melted into a puddle.

Clive started crying, and knelt down in the Barney puddle.

"BAARRRNNNEEEEEYYY!" Clive screeched, and looked towards the sky.

Luke grabbed a fan, and made it blow his hair.

Flora came running over, staring at the puddle of Barney goo.

Luke, the Professor, and Flora started singing the Barney song, out of respect.

"I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, WE'RE A H-" But they were cut off by Clive, who had gotten some melted cheese, and threw it on them.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" Clive screamed, and ran home crying.

Emmy came running over, and looked at the mess.

"What happened?" Emmy asked, looking at the puddle.

Layton glared. "Don't ask. Just drive us home, please." Layton said, trying to remain calm.

They all went home, Clive made a Barney shrine, the Professor eventually made a rap song, Luke never got to ride the rollercoaster, Flora was traumatized, and could never eat cheese again, and Emmy laughed like an idiot at them.

THE END!


	8. The trip to Vegas

One day, Emmy, Clive, Luke, and the Professor were on a plane going to Las Vegas.

"PROFESSAH, ARE WE THERE YET?" Luke whined, throwing a bag of peanuts at Layton.

Layton sighed. "NO, WE ARE NOT THERE YET. SHUT UP!" Layton yelled,kicking Luke in the face.

Luke started crying,and flung himself into the mens room.

Clive woke up from a nap, and had to pee."I'll be right back,Flora." Clive said, getting up and going into the mens room.

A few seconds later, Luke comes running out screaming. "CLIVE ALMOST PEED ON ME!" Luke screamed, and curled up into his seat.

Emmy and Layton were too busy making out to notice.

Clive came back out, and sat back down beside Flora, with a disturbed expression on his face.

"Everything okay, Clive? It sounded like Luke was pretty freaked out." Flora asked, patting Clive's hand.

Clive just nodded,and started sucking his thumb.

A little while later, the group landed in Las Vegas, and went to go check into their hotel room

Emmy opened the door, and Luke ran in and started jumping on one of the beds.

"LUKE, STOP THAT! YOU COULD HURT YOURSELF, YOU IDIOT!" Emmy yelled, throwing her milkshake at him.

Luke dodged it, and did a backflip off the bed.

"COME AT ME, BRO!" Luke screamed, running out the door.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Emmy exclaimed, chasing after him.

"EMMY MY LOVE, COME BACK!" Layton screamed, and passed out.

Flora and Clive stared at eachother.

"You want me to get the wig?" Clive whispered.

Flora nodded. "I'll get the costume!" Flora exclaimed, running over to her suitcase, and pulling out a sparkly outfit.

By the time the Professor woke up, Luke and Emmy still werent back, and he saw the most horrifying sight ever.

Clive in a sparkly leotard, and a pink wig, singing 'Born this way'

"BABYYY I WAS BORN THIS WAYY!"

The Professor cleared his throat.

Clive fell off the bed he was standing on, and quickly threw off the wig.

"I can explain!" Clive exclaimed, but before he could, Emmy walked in, carrying Luke under her arm.

"I found him."

Layton shook his head. "I'm going downstairs to get a drink." He said, slamming the door shut behind him.

The end!


	9. Authors Note

Hey, guys! Soooo sorry I haven't updated... I'm trying to write, but I have a big case of writers block.. Update soon though. TTYYLL 3


	10. The Vegas ice cream parlor

**Hey, guys! Well, I finally got some inspiration! I'd like to thank Arristo for her suggestion c: Here's the gang in an ice cream parlor, in Vegas! c:**

* * *

It was the gangs second day of being in Vegas, and they were exploring the city.

"Professah, look!" Luke shouted, pointing at an ice cream parlor sign.

Layton smiled, and looked at Emmy. "Would you like some ice cream, my love?"

Emmy nodded, and they all went in.

Luke stood on a table, and started dancing. "I WANT MY ICE CREAM TO TASTE LIKE A BASEBALLL!" He screeched.

Layton threw a baseball at him, and Luke fell off the table.

Clive kicked Luke, and sat down. "I WANT A POPSICLE SHAPED LIKE BARNEY!" He yelled, giggling.

Layton sighed, and went to go order the ice cream.

When he came back, he gave everybody their ice cream, and sat down.

"PROFESSSAAAH, THERE'S A TOENAIL IN MY ICE CREAM!" Luke whined.

He looked over at Clive, who was trimming his toenails.

"That would be mine." He said, putting his shoe back on.

Emmy giggled, looking at Hershel. "Hershel, these kids sure are...Interesting.." She said, trying not to laugh at Hershel's horrified expression.

Hershel shook his head, and sighed. "I know.." He mumbled.

All of a sudden, Barney came in, and saw Clive.

"Clive," Barney said, getting down on one knee and holding out a ring. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

Clive got up, and started crying. "YES BARNEY, I WILL!" He exclaimed, hugging Barney as they flew off into the sunset.

Flora's eyes widened, and she turned to Hershel. "Professor, aren't you going to stop him?!" She asked, confused.

Hershel shrugged, and took another bite of his ice cream. "It's Vegas." He said.

So, in the end, Clive and Barney had a lovely wedding in Walmart, Flora got all jealous, Luke never got his baseball ice cream, and Emmy decided to marry Hershel, and live in a trailer park.

The end.


	11. The wedding?

One day, the gang had decided to walk around London, just enjoying the day. When suddenly, they came face to face with the most hated man in all of London.

Bill Hawks.

"PROFESSAH, IT'S BILL HAWKS! MAY I THROW HIM IN THE THAMES?" Luke screeched.

"NO, YOU'RE TOO YOUNG AND PUNY. HAVE CLIVE DO IT!" Layton shouted.

Bill gasped, and looked at Clive. "OH GOD, HE'S OUT OF PRISON! HELP ME!" Bill shouted, turning and running away.

"I'VE GOT HIM, PROFESSOR!" Clive exclaimed, taking off after Bill.

"Well, that's taken care of. Let's join the girls." Layton said, walking into the cafe.

Emmy and Flora were sitting there, drinking milkshakes when Luke and Layton came in.

"Hello, Professor. Where'd Clive go?" Flora asked, moving over so that the Professor could sit beside her.

Layton frowned slightly. "Well, we ran into Bill Hawks, and Clive went to go throw him in the Thames."

Emmy gasped, and got up. "I'm gonna go help! I'll see you three later!" Emmy shouted, running out the door.

Layton started crying. "EMMY NOOOOOOO!" He shouted, collapsing into a pile on the floor.

Luke started laughing, and dumped a milkshake on Layton.

Flora sighed, and shook her head. "Luke, why are you so stupid?" She asked.

Luke looked up at her, and frowned slightly. "WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE?!" He asked, raising his voice, getting stares from other people in the cafe.

Flora blushed, and was getting ready to say something, when Emmy and Clive burst in.

Emmy was wearing a wedding dress, and Clive a tuxedo.

"Hershel, we're late for our wedding!" She exclaimed, running over and dumping a cup of water on him.

Layton gasped, and jumped on Clive's back.

"Come on, guys!" He shouted, "We can get there faster on Clive!"

Everybody hopped on, and Clive took flight.

"THE FUTURE IS IN THE PAST! ONWARD, CLIVE!" Layton shouted, laughing maniacally as they neared the Chapel.

But, as they flew over the Thames, they saw Bill Hawks swimming around.

"EMMY, CLIVE, YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM?!" Layton shouted angrily.

Clive and Emmy shook their heads, not wanting to say a word for a fear of upsetting them more.

Luke stood up, almost falling off of Clive to point out a squirrel.

"PROFESSAH, PROFESSAH LOOK IT'S A SQUIRREL!" He screeched.

Layton growled angrily, and turned his head to look at Luke.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BOY! YOU COULD OF FALLEN AND WE ALL COULD OF DIED BECAUSE CLIVE WOULD OF SAVED YOUR STUPID BUTT." He shouted.

Luke started crying, and jumped off of Clive, landing on the roof of the church.

"Luke!" Flora shouted, looking down, hoping he was okay.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Will Luke be okay? Will Emmy and Hershel get married on time?! Will Barney show up for Clive? WILL FLORA EVER TELL LUKE SHE LOVES HIM?!

Find out on the next chapter of the adventures of Professor Layton and his companions!


	12. Authors Note 2

Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in awhile.

But I'm working on updating again.

Alot of personal issues going on, and writers block.

So keep watching out guys! I'll update really soon, I'm already working on part two!

Bye 3


	13. Part 2

The gang hopped off of Clive's back, and ran into the church.

"I don't see L-OH MY GOD!" Flora shouted, pointing to the Altar.

A horrified Priest stood, mouth open wide

Luke had crashed into the altar, and got knocked out.

Emmy and Layton started cheering.

"YAYYY WE CAN GET MARRIED WITHOUT THE LITTLE JERK!"

Flora sat down in a pew, and sulked, while Clive tied the priest up, dressing in his robes.

"ALRIGHT," Clive shouted, pushing Emmy and Layton into their positions at the Altar.

Emmy beamed at Layton, as Clive started talking.

"Layton, do you take Emmy-" He got cut off as Luke woke up.

"PROFESSAAAAAAAH, I'M HUNGRYY!" He whined, biting the Professor's leg.

"OW, DANGIT LUKE!" Layton shouted, slapping Luke across the face.

Luke ran off, across the street.

Flora sighed, standing up and pulling Clive with her.

"We got him, Professor." She said, running across the street to catch him.

Emmy sighed, turning back around to face Hershel.

"Emmy Altava, I love you." He said, slipping the wedding ring on her finger.

Emmy started crying tears of joy, as she slipped a wedding ring on his finger as well.

"And Hershel Layton, I love you." She whispered.

Clive ran in and shouted, "YOU'RE NOW HUSBAND AND WIFE, YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE!" Before getting dragged away by Luke.

Emmy and Hershel shared a brief kiss, before running outside.

They found Clive and Flora tied to a telephone poll, and Luke sitting there with a baseball bat, watching them.

"PROFESSAAAAAAAAAAH, GIVE ME A BASEBALL."

Emmy and Layton quickly summoned a flying baseball, and hopped on it, flying away.

"NOOOO!" Flora and Clive shouted, as Luke started smacking them with the bat.

Suddenly, Barney appeared and rescued them, and shot a tranquilzer dart at Luke, knocking him out.

They all lived happily ever after.

Flora and Clive moved in with Barney, and Emmy and Hershel had a son named Alfendi

The End!

I hope you enjoyed part 2! I'll try to update again soon.


	14. The day on the yacht!

One day, the gang decided to go and have a relaxing day, sailing around on the Professor's pink Hello Kitty yacht.

They walked down to the dock, all dressed in their bathing suits.

The Professor HAD to wear his Hello Kitty bikini, of course.

So, they sailed off, laughing and having a good time, until Luke got bored.

"PROFESSAHH, TELL ME ABOUT BASEBALLLLLLL!" He screeched, putting on his Baseball print bikini.

Layton ignored him, putting his earphones in, and blasting Maps by Maroon 5.

But then, Luke put on a fox costume, and swiped the Professor's earphones!

"LUKE, YOU TWIT, GIVE THEM BACK!" Layton shouted angrily, kicking Luke off the yacht, into the ocean.

Clive, Emmy, and Flora all gasped in shock.

Clive ran over to the railing, and looked down.

"I'LL SAVE HIM!" He shouted, jumping in to find Luke.

Emmy and Layton started making out, leaving Flora looking grossed out, and terrified.

After a few minutes, the trio started to get worried, when suddenly, Barney floated up from the waves, with the two in tow.

"I BELIEVE THESE ARE YOURS, LAYTON!" Barney shouted, throwing Clive and Luke on to the deck.

Emmy, Layton and Flora hugged them both tightly.

"Thanks for rescuing them, Barney." Layton said, smiling slightly.

Barney nodded, and melted into snow, which melted into water.

Clive rolled around in the water. "GIGGITY GIGGITY!" He shouted, laughing like a maniac.

Luke drank the water, and ran to the other side of the yacht.

"NOO!" Clive shouted, passing out.

Flora sighed, picking Clive up, and setting him on a deck chair to rest.

Barney flew back, waking Clive up with his powers.

"IT IS TIME TO WED!" He screamed, poofing Clive into a wedding dress.

But suddenly, Barney fell over the railing, never to be seen again.

Until the next chapter, of course.

The End!


	15. Can Hershel please wake up with Amnesia?

One day, the Professor had stayed home while the gang had went out shopping, claiming he didn't feel well.

"Hershel, we're-OH HOLY HINT COINS!" Emmy shouted, walking in through the front door, the two children and Clive right behind her.

Hershel was sitting there, listening to a 5 Seconds of Summer CD, dressed in black torn skinny jeans, and a Green Day t shirt.

"I DROVE BY ALL THE PLACES WE USED TO HANGOUT GETTING WASTEDDDD!" He screeched along to the music, ignoring Emmy and the others.

(note, I'm not trying to make fun of 5SOS here, I'm reaaalllly obsessed with them. XD)

Emmy ushered the children upstairs, and turned to Clive.

"Clive, we've got to do something about Hershel. I'm afraid he's going to have a heart-attack when I tell him I got him 5SOS tickets.. He's become such a huge fan of theirs.." She whispered.

Suddenly, Hershel turned the music off, and turned to Emmy.

"DID YOU SAY 5SOS TICKETS?!" Hershel screeched, passing out.

Emmy and Clive rushed over to him, placing him on the couch to rest.

WILL HE GET TO THE CONCERT? TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! I'm in a band, and we've been practicing alot.. So here! **


	16. Authors note! Please read

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm super, super sorry I haven't updated lately!

We haven't had internet, and I'm working at a haunted house, so I've been really busy.

Plus I've got like severe writers block again..

BUT I PROMISE I'LL TRY AND GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP WITHIN A WEEK OKAY?

Stay beautiful! 3


	17. Authors Note!

Hey, guys..

It's me.

So, I haven't posted on this FF in awhile, huh?

WELL IM WRITING A NEW CHAPTER AS I TYPE THIS!

!

FINALLY

A NEW

CHAPTER

ANYWAY BAI GUYS THANKS IF YOU'RE STILL AROUND


	18. The Trip To The Park!

It was a beautiful spring day, and Luke, Flora, Emmy and Hershel were on a walk in the park.

"PROFESSAAAH, CAN I GO CHASE THE SQUIRREL?! I MISS EDWARDO!" Luke screeched, running up to a tree and climbing it.

"LUKE, NO!" Hershel screamed, trying to climb after him, but failing.

"WE'VE GOT HIM, HERSHEL!" He heard two familiar voices yell out from behind him

It was Barney and Clive!

Hershel started crying, until Barney came over to him.

"Hershel, don't cry.

craft." He whispered.

Hershel gasped, passing out.

Flora sighed, motioning for Emmy to help her pick him up, and carry him back home.

Clive, we must save the child!" Barney shouted, pointing to Luke who was screeching in the tree.

"MY HAPPY LITTLE PHILLL" Luke screeched.

"IT'S PILL, YOU TWIT!" Clive screamed, throwing a rock at him.

Luke screamed, and fell off the tree branch, onto the ground.

Barney slapped Clive in the face, and they started dueling.

"FOR SPARTAAA!" Barney shouted, running towards Clive.

Clive stepped aside, letting Barney run into the tree.

Clive laughed, running away, and then flying into the sunset.

So, in the end, Hershel woke up back at the house, thinking he had a nightmare, Flora and Emmy went out for tea, Luke had head trauma, and Clive was never seen again.

THE END (Or is it?!)

*dundundun*

HEAVY METAL BROKE MY

dun dun-

oops, this isnt a FOB song


End file.
